Los Juegos Del Hambre: En Llamas
by Chibi Takahashi
Summary: adaptacion: Libro dos: Padme Neberrie regresa al distrito 12 sana y salva luego de ganar los 74 juegos del hambre junto con su compañero Anakin Skywalker, Padme se dara cuenta que una rebelion comienza a gestarse, en Coruscant continua todo bajo control mientras el presidente Palpatin organiza la edicion 75 de los juegos del hambre que dara giro inesperado que cambiara a todo panem
1. Chapter 1

**Padme Neberrie regresa al distrito 12 sana y salva luego de ganar los 74° juegos del hambre junto con su compañero Anakin Skywalker, ganar significa embacarse en el Tour de la Victoria por los distritos , Padme se dara cuenta que una rebelion comienza a gestarse, en ****Coruscant** **continua todo bajo control mientras el presidente Palpatin organiza la edicion 75° de los juegos del hambre con un grio inesperado que cambiara a todo panem para siempre**

**PARTE I**

"**LA CHISPA"**

**capitulo****1**

En este momento Palo ya habra fichado en las minas, tomado hacia las profundidades de la tierra el ascensor que revuelve el estomago, y estara golpeando en una veta de carbon. Se como es todo alli abajo. Cada año en el colegio, como parte de nuestro entrenamiento, mi clase tenia que recorrer las minas. Cuando era pequeña, solo era incomodo. Los tuneles claustrofobicos, el aire viciado, la oscuridad sofocante por todas partes. Pero despues de que mi padre y varios mineros mas murieran en una explosion, apenas si podia entrar en el ascensor. El viaje anual se convirtio en una inmensa fuente de ansiedad. Dos veces me habia puesto tan enferma por la anticipacion que mi madre me hizo quedarme en casa porque pensaba que habia contraido la gripe.

Pienso en Palo, quien solo esta vivo en el bosque, con su aire fresco y su luz solar y su agua fresca y en continuo movimiento. No se como lo soporta. Bueno . . . si, lo se. Lo soporta porque es la forma de alimentar a su madre y a sus dos hermanos y su hermana pequeños. Y aqui estoy yo con toneladas de dinero, mucho mas que suficiente para alimentar ahora a nuestras dos familias, y el no quiere aceptar ni una sola moneda. Incluso es duro para el dejarme que le lleve carne, aunque con toda seguridad habria mantenido a mi madre y a Sola provistas si yo hubiera muerto en los Juegos. Le digo que me esta haciendo un favor, que me vuelve loca estar todo el dia por ahi sentada. Incluso asi, nunca dejo la caza cuando el esta en casa. Lo que es facil dado que trabaja doce horas al dia.

La unica vez que veo ahora a Palo es los domingos, cuando nos encontramos en el bosque para cazar juntos. Aun es el mejor dia de la semana, pero ya no es como solia ser, cuando nos

podiamos contar el uno al otro cualquier cosa. Los Juegos han estropeado incluso eso. Sigo manteniendo la esperanza de que a medida que pase el tiempo recuperaremos la comodidad entre nosotros, pero una parte de mi sabe que es inutil. No hay vuelta atras.

Consigo un buen botin en las trampas: ocho conejos, dos ardillas, y un castor que nado hacia el artilugio de cable que diseno el propio Palo. Es un hacha con las trampas, ajustandolas para que doblen arboles jovenes y asi aparten a sus presas del alcance de depredadores, equilibrando troncos sobre delicados gatillos de palos, tejiendo cestas ineludibles para capturar peces. Mientras avanzo, recolocando cuidadosamente cada trampa, se que nunca

podre imitar con exactitud su ojo para el equilibrio, su instinto por donde cruzara la presa el camino. Es mas que experiencia. Es un don natural. Como la forma en que yo puedo disparar a un animal en casi total oscuridad y aun asi derribarlo con una unica flecha.

Para cuando llego a la verja que rodea el Distrito 12, el sol esta bien alto. Como siempre, escucho un momento, pero no esta el delator zumbido de la corriente electrica circulando por la cadena de cables. Casi nunca la hay, incluso aunque la cosa se supone que deberia estar cargada a tiempo completo. Me retuerzo por la apertura en la parte baja de la verja y salgo en la Pradera, a solo un tiro de piedra de mi casa. Mi antigua casa. Aun podemos quedarnosla ya que oficialmente es el hogar designado para mi madre y hermana. Si ahora yo cayera muerta, ellas tendrian que volver aqui. Pero por el momento, ambas estan felizmente instaladas en la nueva casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores, y yo soy la unica que utiliza el lugarcito achaparrado donde me crie. Para mi, es mi verdadera casa.

Ahora voy alli a cambiarme la ropa. Cambiar la chaqueta vieja de cuero de mi padre por un abrigo fino de lana que siempre parece demasiado cenido en los hombros. Dejar mis suaves y

gastadas botas de caza por un par de caros zapatos hechos a maquina que mi madre piensa que son mas apropiados para alguien de mi estatus. Ya he puesto a buen recaudo mi arco y

mis flechas en un tronco hueco en el bosque. Aunque se agota el tiempo, me permito unos minutos para sentarme en la cocina. Tiene una cualidad de abandono, sin fuego en el hogar,

sin mantel sobre la mesa. Lamento la perdida de mi vieja vida aqui. Apenas saliamos adelante, pero sabia donde encajaba, sabia cual era mi lugar en la red fuertemente entretejida que era

nuestra vida. Desearia volver a ella porque, en retrospectiva, parece tan segura comparada con el ahora, en que soy tan rica y tan famosa y tan odiada por las autoridades de Coruscant.

Un gemido en la puerta de atras reclama mi atencion. La abro para encontrarme con Buttercup, el gato viejo y gruñon de Sola. Le disgusta la casa nueva casi tanto como a mi y siempre la deja cuando mi hermana esta en el colegio. Nunca nos hemos querido

particularmente el uno al otro, pero ahora tenemos este nuevo vinculo. Lo dejo entrar, le doy un pedazo de grasa de castor, e incluso lo acaricio entre las orejas un ratito.

-Eres horroroso, ya lo sabes, .verdad?- Le pregunto. Buttercup empuja mi mano suavemente para mas caricias, pero tenemos que irnos.- Vente, tu.

Lo levanto con una mano, cojo mi bolsa de caza con la otra, y los llevo a ambos hacia la calle. El gato se libera de un salto y desaparece bajo un arbusto.

Los zapatos me aprietan en los dedos mientras ando haciendo crujidos por la calle de ceniza. Acortando por callejones y a traves de patios traseros llego a la casa de Palo en cuestion de minutos. Su madre, Deria, me ve a traves de la ventana, donde esta inclinada sobre el fregadero de la cocina. Se seca las manos en el mandil y desaparece para encontrarse conmigo en la puerta.

Me gusta Deria. La respeto. La explosion que mato a mi padre tambien se llevo a su marido, dejandola con tres ninos y un bebe a punto de nacer. Menos de una semana despues de haber dado a luz, estaba fuera recorriendo las calles en busca de trabajo. Las minas no eran una opcion, con un bebe que cuidar, pero se las arreglo para conseguir la colada de varios comerciantes en la ciudad. A los catorce, Palo, el mayor de los hijos, se convirtio en el principal soporte de la familia. Ya estaba anotado para las teselas, que le daban derecho a un escaso aporte de grano y aceite a cambio de anadir su nombre veces extra en el sorteo para

convertirse en tributo. Por encima de eso, incluso entonces, era un dotado disenador de trampas. Pero eso no era suficiente para mantener a una familia de cinco sin Deria gastandose las manos hasta el hueso en esa tabla de lavar. En invierno sus manos se ponian tan rojas y agrietadas, que sangraban ante la minima provocacion. Aun lo harian si no fuera por el balsamo que preparaba mi madre. Pero estan determinados, Deria y Palo, a que los otros niños, Dan de doce años y Viktor de diez, y la pequena Sasha, de cuatro años, nunca tengan que anotarse a las teselas.

Deria sonrie cuando ve la caza. Coge el castor por la cola, evaluando su peso.

-Va a hacer un bonito guiso.-Al contrario que Palo, ella no tiene ningun problema con nuestro arreglo de caza.

-Buena piel, tambien.- Respondo. Es reconfortante estar aqui con Deria. Evaluando los meritos de la presa, tal y como ha hecho siempre. Me vierte una taza de te de hierbas, alrededor del cual envuelvo mis dedos helados con agradecimiento.

-Sabes, cuando vuelva del tour, estaba pensando que tal vez llevara a Rory conmigo alguna vez. Despues del colegio. Ensenarle a disparar.

Deria asiente.

\- Eso seria bueno. Palo quiere hacerlo, pero solo tiene los domingos, y creo que le gusta reservar esos para ti.

No puedo evitar el rubor que inunda mis mejillas. Es estupido, por supuesto. Casi nadie me conoce mejor que Deria . Sabe que vinculo comparto con Palo. Estoy segura de que mucha gente habia asumido que algun dia nos casariamos incluso aunque yo nunca lo hubiera pensado. Pero eso era antes de los Juegos. Antes de que mi companero tributo( y novio), Anakin Skywalker, anunciara que estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi. Nuestro romance se convirtio en una estrategia clave para nuestra supervivencia en la arena. Solo que para Ani y para mi no era solo una estrategia. Pero ahora se que para Palo fue doloroso.

Mi pecho se contrae mientras pienso como, en el Tour de la Victoria, Ani y yo deberemos presentarnos como amante. Me bebo el te a grandes sorbos a pesar de que esta demasiado caliente, y me aparto de la mesa.

-Deberia irme yendo. Ponerme presentable para las camaras.

Deria me abraza.

-Disfruta de la comida.

-Absolutamente.-Digo.

Mi siguiente parada es el Quemador, donde tradicionalmente he hecho el grueso de mi trueque. Años atras habia sido un almacen para guardar carbon, pero cuando cayo en desuso se convirtio en un punto de encuentro para canjes ilegales, y despues florecio como un mercado negro a tiempo completo. Si atrae a elementos un tanto criminales, entonces yo pertenezco alli, supongo. Cazar en los bosques que rodean el Distrito 12 viola por lo menos una docena de leyes y es castigable con la muerte.

Aunque nunca lo mencionan, estoy en deuda con la gente que frecuenta el Quemador. Palo me dijo que Leia la Grasienta, la vieja que sirve sopa, empezo una recoleccion para patrocinarnos a Ani y a mi durante los Juegos. Se suponia que solo iba a ser algo del Quemador, pero mucha otra gente oyo acerca de ello y pusieron su granito de arena. No se con exactitud cuanto fue, y el precio de cualquier regalo en la arena era desorbitado. Pero por

todo lo que se, fue la diferencia entre mi vida y mi muerte.

Aun es raro abrir la puerta de delante con una bolsa de caza vacia, con nada que canjear, y en lugar de ello sentir el pesado bolsillo de monedas contra mi cadera. Intento pasar por tantos puestos como puedo, repartiendo mis compras de cafe, bollos, huevos, hilo y aceite.

Despues se me ocurre comprarle tres botellas de licor blanco a una mujer manca llamada Ripper, la victima de un accidente en la mina que fue lo bastante lista como para encontrar una forma de seguir con vida.

El licor no es para mi familia. Es para Obi-wan, quien fue el mentor mio y de Ani durante los Juegos. Es hosco, violento y borracho la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero hizo su trabajo-mas

que su trabajo-porque por primera vez en la historia se les permitio ganar a dos tributos. Asi que sin importar quien sea Obi-wan, tambien estoy en deuda con el. Y eso es para siempre.

Estoy cogiendo el licor blanco porque hace varias semanas se quedo sin el y no habia nada en venta y tuvo sindrome de abstinencia, dando sacudidas y gritandole a cosas aterradoras que

solo el podia ver. Asusto a Sola a muerte y, francamente, tampoco fue muy divertido para mi el verlo asi. Desde entonces se puede decir que he estado preparando una reserva al igual que Ani solo por si acaso vuelve a faltar.

Keyth, nuestro agente de la paz en jefe, frunce el ceño cuando me ve con las botellas. Es un viejo con algunos mechones de pelo plateado peinados lateralmente sobre su brillante cara roja.

-Esa cosa es demasiado fuerte para ti, chica.- El lo sabra bien. Junto a Obi-wan, Keyth bebe mas que nadie que yo haya conocido nunca.

-Oh, mi madre la usa en medicinas.- Digo con indiferencia.

-Bueno, mataria cualquier cosa.-Dice, y planta sobre la mesa una moneda por una botella.

Cuando llego al puesto de Leia la Grasienta, me impulso para sentarme sobre el mostrador y ordenar algo de sopa, que parece ser algun tipo de mezcla de calabaza y habas. Un agente de

la paz llamado Axel se acerca y compra un cuenco mientras estoy comiendo. En lo que respecta a los agentes de la ley, es uno de mis favoritos. Nunca imponiendo su peso por ahi de verdad, generalmente bueno para un chiste. Probablemente ande por la veintena, pero no parece mucho mayor que yo. Algo sobre su sonrisa, su pelo rojo disparado en todas direcciones, le da un aire infantil.

-No se supone que debes estar en un tren?- Me pregunta.

-Me recogen a mediodia.-Respondo.

-No deberias tener mejor pinta?- Pregunta con un susurro muy alto. No puedo evitar sonreir ante su broma, a pesar de mi humor

vez un lazo en tu pelo o algo? -Sacude mi trenza con la mano y lo aparto.

-No te preocupes. Para cuando terminen conmigo estare irreconocible.

-Bien.-Dice.- Mostremosles algo de orgullo de distrito para variar, senorita Neberrie.

.Uhm?-Sacude la cabeza hacia Leia la Grasienta con desaprobacion burlona y se marcha para reunirse con sus amigos.

-Quiero ese bol de vuelta- Lo llama Leia, pero ya que tambien ella se esta riendo, no suena particularmente estricta.

-Palo ira a despedirte?-Me pregunta.

-No, no estaba en la lista.- Digo.-Aunque lo vi el domingo.

-Pense que lo habrian puesto en la lista. Siendo tu primo y eso- Dice ironicamente.

Solo es una parte mas de la mentira que Coruscant ha cocinado. Cuando Ani y yo llegamos a los ocho ultimos en los Juegos del Hambre, enviaron a periodistas para crear nuestras historias personales. Cuando preguntaron por mis amigos, todo el mundo los dirigio hacia Palo. Pero no podia ser, con el romance que estaba interpretando en la arena, que mi mejor amigo fuera Palo. Era demasiado guapo, demasiado varonil, y no dispuesto en lo mas minimo a sonreir y a portarse bien ante las camaras. Aunque si que nos parecemos, bastante.

Tenemos esa apariencia de Naboo. Pelo oscuro y liso, piel morena, pero lo unico que nos da la diferencia es en los ojos: los de el son ambar y los mios castaños. Asi que algun genio lo convirtio en mi primo. No sabia nada de ello hasta que ya estabamos en casa, en la plataforma de la estacion de tren, y mi madre dijo, "!Tus primos no pueden esperar a verte!" Despues me gire y vi a Palo y a Deria y a todos los niños esperandome, asi que .que podia hacer salvo seguirles la corriente?

Leia sabe que no estamos emparentados, pero incluso alguna de la gente que nos conoce desde hace años parece haberse olvidado.

-No puedo esperar a que todo esto se acabe.- Susurro.

-Lo se.-Dice Sae la Grasienta.- Pero tienes que pasar por ello para llegar al final. Mejor no llegar tarde.

Una nevada ligera empieza a caer mientras me dirijo hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores. Es un paseo de unos siete kilometros desde la plaza en el centro de la ciudad, pero parece un mundo completamente distinto. Es una comunidad separada construida alrededor de un jardin precioso adornado con arbustos floridos. Hay doce casas, cada una lo bastante grande como para alojar diez como aquella en la que me crie. Nueve estan vacias, como siempre lo han estado. Las tres en uso nos pertenecen a Obi-wan, a Ani y a mi.

Las casas habitadas por mi familia y por Ani desprenden un calido brillo de vida. Ventanas iluminadas, humo en las chimeneas, manojos de maiz brillantemente coloreado como decoracion para el proximo Festival de la Siega. Sin embargo, la casa de Obi-wan, a pesar de los cuidados del encargado del parque, emite un aire de abandono y negligencia. Me preparo a su puerta, sabiendo que olera mal, y luego empujo hacia dentro.

Mi nariz se arruga inmediatamente de asco. Obi-wan se niega a dejar entrar a nadie a limpiar y el mismo lo hace muy mal. Con los años los olores a licor y vomito, repollo hervido y carne quemada, ropa sin lavar y desechos de raton se han mezclado en un olor apestoso que me trae lagrimas a los ojos. Camino con dificultad a traves de una basura de envoltorios descartados, cristal roto y huesos hacia donde se que encontrare a Obi-wan. Se sienta en la mesa de la cocina, sus brazos desparramados sobre la madera, su cabeza en un charco de licor, roncando a plena potencia.

Le sacudo el hombro.

\- !Levantate!-Digo en alto, porque he aprendido que no hay forma sutil de despertarlo.

Sus ronquidos se detienen por un momento, dubitativos, y luego se reanudan. Lo empujo mas fuerte

.-Levantate, Obi-wan. !Es dia de tour!

Fuerzo la ventana hacia arriba, inhalando profundas bocanadas del aire limpio del exterior. Mis pies cambian de postura a traves de la basura sobre el suelo, y desentierro una cafetera de laton y la lleno en el fregadero. El hornillo no esta completamente estropeado y consigo coaccionar a los pocos carbones con vida para que formen una llama. Vierto algo de cafe en la cafetera, lo bastante como para asegurarme de que el brebaje resultante sea bueno y fuerte, y la coloco sobre el hornillo para que hierva.

Obi-wan aun sigue muerto para el mundo. Ya que nada mas ha funcionado, lleno un cuenco con agua helada, lo derramo sobre su cabeza, y me aparto rapidamente de su alcance.

Un sonido animal gutural sale de su garganta. Salta, Golpeando su silla tres metros atras y agitando un cuchillo. Me habia olvidado de que siempre duerme con uno aferrado en la mano.

Deberia haberselo sacado de entre los dedos, pero tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza. Soltando obscenidades, acuchilla el aire varias veces antes de entrar en razon. Se seca la cara con la manga y se vuelve hacia el alfeizar donde estoy sentada, solo por si acaso tuviera que salir con rapidez.

-Que haces?-Farfulla.

\- Me dijiste que te despertara una hora antes de que vinieran las camaras.

-Que?

-Idea tuya. -Insisto.

Parece recordarlo.

-Por que estoy todo mojado?

-No pude despertarte a sacudidas.-Digo.-Mira, si querias que te mimaran, deberias haberselo pedido a Ani.

\- .Haberme pedido que?

Tan solo el sonido de su voz me forma en el estomago un nudo de emociones alegres como Amor, alegria, felicidad. Y añoranza. Ya puestos puedo admitir que tambien hay algo de eso. Solo que no tiene demasiada competencia como para ganar Siempre.

Miro como Ani cruza hacia la mesa, el sol de la ventana haciendo que brille la nieve fresca en su pelo rubio. Se le ve fuerte y sano, tan diferente del chico enfermo y hambriento que conoci en la arena, y ahora apenas si puedes ver su cojera al pasar a mi lugar me da un beso antes de coloca una barra de pan recien horneado sobre la mesa y extiende su mano hacia Obi-wan.

-Haberte pedido que me despertaras sin darme una neumonia en vez de la loca de tu novia- Dice Obi-wan dandole el cuchillo. Se saca su camisa mugrienta, revelando una camiseta interior igualmente sucia, y se frota con la parte seca.

Ani sonrie y empapa el cuchillo de Obi-wan en licor blanco de una botella en el suelo.

Frota la cuchilla hasta que esta limpia en su camisa y parte el pan en rebanadas. Ani nos mantiene a todos provistos de bienes recien horneados. Yo cazo. El hornea. Obi-wan bebe. Tenemos nuestras propias formas de mantenernos ocupados, para mantener a raya los pensamientos de nuestra epoca como contendientes en los Juegos del Hambre. No es hasta despues de que le haya dado a Obi-wan la base que me mira.

-.Quieres un trozo?

-Si, aunque comi en el Quemador.- Digo.- Pero gracias.

Mi voz suena como la mia propia, es tan alegre. Tal y como ha sido cada vez que he hablado con Ani desde que las camaras dejaron de grabar nuestra feliz vuelta a casa y volvimos a la vida real dejandonos como novios formalmente.

-De nada.-Dice.

Obi-wan lanza la camisa a algun lugar en el desorden.

-Tomate un baño, Obi-wan.

Luego salgo por la Puerta sin antes darle un beso a Ani,y me dirijo a traves del jardin hasta mi casa.

La nieve ha empezado a cuajar y dejo un rastro de pisadas detras de mi. En la puerta de delante, me detengo para sacudir la cosa mojada de mis zapatos antes de entrar. Mi madre ha estado trabajando todo el dia y toda la noche para ponerlo todo perfecto para las camaras, asi que no es el momento de empezar a mancharle el suelo brillante. Apenas he entrado cuando alli esta, sosteniendome el brazo como si para detenerme.

\- No te preocupes, me los saco aqui.-Digo, dejando los zapatos en el felpudo.

Mi madre suelta una risa extrana y ahogada, y me saca del hombro la bolsa de caza cargada de provisiones.

\- Solo es nieve. .Tuviste un buen paseo?

-Paseo?- Ella sabe que he estado en el bosque la mitad de la noche. Despues veo al hombre en pie detras de ella en el umbral de la cocina. Un vistazo a su traje a medida y facciones quirurgicamente perfectas y se que es de Coruscant. Algo va mal.

-Fue mas como patinaje. Esta poniendose muy resbaladizo ahi fuera.

-Alguien esta aqui para verte.-Dice mi madre. Su rostro esta demasiado palido y puedo oir la ansiedad que esta tratando de ocultar.

-Pense que no vendrian hasta mediodia.-Finjo no darme cuenta de su estado. Kanye para ayudarme a arreglarme?

-No, Padme, es . . . -Empieza mi madre.

-Por aqui, por favor, senorita Neberrie.- Dice el hombre. Me hace un gesto hacia el pasillo. Es raro que te dirijan por tu propia casa, pero tengo mas sentido que para comentar nada.

Mientras voy, le lanzo a mi madre una sonrisa tranquilizadora por encima del hombro.

\- Probablemente mas instrucciones para el tour.-Me han estado enviando todo tipo de -cosas sobre mi itinerario y que protocolo debia observarse el cada distrito. Pero mientras camino hacia la puerta del estudio, una puerta que nunca he visto cerrada hasta ahora, puedo sentir que mi mente empieza a acelerarse. _.Quien esta aqui? .Que es lo que quieren? .Por que esta mi madre tan palida?_

-Entra sin llamar.-Dice el hombre de Coruscant, quien me ha seguido por el pasillo.

Giro el pomo de laton brunido y entro. Mi olfato registra los olores contradictorios de rosas y sangre. Un hombre bajo de pelo blanco que parece vagamente familiar esta leyendo un libro.

Levanta un dedo como para decir, "Dame un momento." Luego se gira y mi corazon da un salto.

Estoy mirando a los ojos de serpiente del Presidente Palpatin.


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia no me pertenece si no a Suzanne Collins y los personajes a George lucas yo solo me divierto con ellos…**

_Uf ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualiza si no fuera por Lady Amelia SKywalker y NUCICO hubiera actualizado hasta el 2015 ahora les dedico este cap ha ellos:_

**Capitulo 2**

**En mi mente, el Presidente Palpatin debería ser visto frente a columnas de mármol de las que cuelgan banderas inmensas. Es chocante verlo rodeado de los objetos cotidianos de la habitación. Es como sacar la tapa de un frasco y encontrarse con una víbora con colmillos en vez de un estofado. **

**¿Qué podría estar haciendo él aquí? Rápidamente, mi mente pasa por todos los días de apertura de los demás Tours de la Victoria. Recuerdo ver a los tributos vencedores con sus mentores y estilistas. Incluso algunos altos oficiales del gobierno han hecho apariciones ocasionales. Pero nunca he visto al Presidente Palpatin. Él acude a las celebraciones en el Capitolio. Punto. **

**Si ha hecho todo este viaje desde su ciudad, sólo puede significar una cosa. Estoy en serios problemas. Y si lo estoy yo, mi familia también. Un escalofrío me recorre cuando pienso en la proximidad de mi madre y hermana a este hombre que tanto me desprecia. Que siempre me despreciará. Porque burlé sus sádicos Juegos del Hambre, hice que Coruscant quedara como un tonto, y en consecuencia miné su control. **

**Todo lo que estaba haciendo era intentar mantenernos a Anakin y a mí con vida. Cualquier acto de rebelión fue una total coincidencia. Pero cuando Coruscant decreta que sólo un tributo puede vivir y tienes la audacia de desafiarlo, supongo que eso es una rebelión en sí misma. Mi única defensa era que estaba enloquecida por un amor apasionado hacia Anakin. Así que se nos permitió vivir a ambos. Ser coronados vencedores. Ir a casa y celebrarlo y decirles adiós a las cámaras y que nos dejaran en paz. Hasta ahora. **

**Tal vez sea la novedad de la casa o el shock de verlo o la comprensión mutua de que podría hacer que me mataran en un segundo lo que hace que me sienta como una intrusa. Como si fuera su casa y yo la que no ha sido invitada. Así que no lo recibo ni le ofrezco una silla. No digo nada. De hecho, lo trato como si fuera una serpiente de verdad, de las venenosas. Estoy de pie inmóvil, mirándolo fijamente, considerando planes de retirada. **

― **Creo que haríamos que esta situación fuera mucho más fácil acordando no mentirnos mutuamente. ― Dice. ― ¿Tú qué crees? **

**Creo que mi lengua se ha congelado y que hablar me será imposible, así que me sorprendo respondiéndole en una voz tranquila: **

― **Sí, creo que ahorraría tiempo. **

**El Presidente Palpatin sonríe y veo sus labios por primera vez. Espero labios de serpiente, es decir, sin labios. Pero los suyos son muy gruesos, su piel está demasiado estirada. Me tengo que preguntar si su boca ha sido alterada para hacerlo parecer más atractivo. Si fue así, fue una pérdida de tiempo y dinero, porque no es atractivo en absoluto. **

― **Mis asesores estaban preocupados de que fueras difícil, pero no estás planeando ser difícil en absoluto, ¿verdad? **

― **No. ― Respondo. **

― **Eso es lo que yo les dije. Dije que una chica que llega a tales extremos para preservar su vida no va a estar interesada en echarla por la borda. Y después hay que pensar en su familia. Su madre, su hermana, y todos esos . . . primos. ― Por el modo en que se detiene en la palabra "primos", puedo decir que sabe que Palo y yo no compartimos árbol genealógico. **

**Bueno, ya está todo sobre la mesa. Tal vez sea lo mejor. No funcionó bien con amenazas ambiguas. Prefiero con toda seguridad saber qué está en juego. **

― **Sentémonos. **

**El Presidente Palpatin toma un asiento ante el gran escritorio de madera bruñida donde Sola hace sus deberes y mi madre sus presupuestos. Como nuestra casa, este es un lugar sobre el que él no tiene derecho, pero sobre el que tiene en última instancia todo el derecho, de ocupar. Me siento frente al escritorio en una de las sillas talladas de respaldo vertical. Está hecha para alguien más alto que yo, así que sólo las puntas de mis pies descansan sobre el suelo. **

― **Tengo un problema, señorita Neberrie. ― Dice el Presidente Palpatin. ― Un problema que empezó en el momento en que sacaste esas bayas venenosas en la arena. **

**Ese había sido el momento en que había decidido que si los Vigilantes tenían que elegir entre vernos a Anakin y a mí cometer suicidio―lo que habría significado no tener vencedor―y dejarnos vivir a ambos, escogerían lo último. **

― **Si el Vigilante jefe, Jonnathan Swan, hubiera tenido algo de cabeza, te habría hecho polvo allí mismo. Pero tenía una desafortunada vena sentimental. Así que aquí estás. ¿Puedes adivinar dónde está él? ― Pregunta. **

**Asiento porque, por la forma en la que lo dice, está claro que , Jonnathan Swan ha sido ejecutado. El olor a rosas y sangre se ha hecho más fuerte ahora que sólo nos separa un escritorio. Hay una rosa en la solapa del Presidente Palpatin, lo que por lo menos sugiere una fuente para el perfume de flores, pero debe de estar genéticamente mejorada, porque ninguna rosa real huele como esa. Y en lo que respecta a la sangre . . . no lo sé. **

― **Después de eso, no había nada que hacer salvo dejarte interpretar tu pequeña obra. Y también fuiste bastante buena con eso de la colegiala loca de amor. La gente de Coruscant estaba bastante convencida. Desafortunadamente, no todos en los distritos se tragaron tu actuación. **

**Mi cara debe de registrar por lo menos un breve desconcierto, porque se explica. **

― **Esto, por supuesto, tú no lo sabes. No tienes acceso a información sobre el humor en otros distritos. En varios de ellos, sin embargo, la gente vio tu pequeño truco con las bayas como un acto de desafío, no un acto de amor. Y si una chica del Distrito Doce, de entre todos los sitios, puede desafiar a Coruscant y salir impune, ¿qué va a impedirles a ellos hacer lo mismo? ― Dice. ― ¿Qué hay que prever, digamos, un levantamiento? **

**Lleva un momento el que esta frase surta su efecto. Después todo su peso me golpea. **

― **¿Ha habido levantamientos? ― Pregunto, tan helada como eufórica ante la posibilidad. **

― **Aún no. Pero vendrán si el curso de las cosas no cambia. Y es sabido que los levantamientos llevan a la revolución. ― El Presidente Palpatin se frota un punto sobre la ceja izquierda, el mismo punto donde yo misma tengo jaquecas. ― ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significaría? ¿Cuánta gente moriría? ¿A qué condiciones tendrían que enfrentarse los que sobrevivieran? Cuales quiera que sean los problemas que alguien tenga con Coruscant, créeme cuando lo digo, si este liberara su agarre sobre los distritos siquiera por un corto período, todo el sistema se colapsaría. **

**Me desconcierta su franqueza e incluso la sinceridad de su discurso. Como si su preocupación primaria fuera el bienestar de los ciudadanos de Panem, cuando no hay nada más lejos de la realidad. No sé cómo me atrevo a decir las siguientes palabras, pero lo hago. **

― **Debe de ser muy frágil, si un puñado de bayas puede tirarlo abajo. **

**Hay una larga pausa en la que me examina. Después se limita a decir: **

― **Es frágil, pero no en la forma en que tú supones. **

**Hay un golpeteo en la puerta, y el hombre de Coruscant mete la cabeza. **

― **Su madre quiere saber si desea té. **

― **Lo desearía. Desearía té. ― Dice el presidente. La puerta se abre más, y allí está mi madre, sosteniendo una bandeja con el juego de porcelana china que mi madre trajo a la Veta cuando se casó. ― Déjelo aquí, por favor. ― Coloca su libro en la esquina del escritorio y da unos golpecitos sobre el centro. **

**Mi madre coloca la bandeja en el escritorio. Contiene una tetera china y tazas, crema y azúcar, y un plato de galletas. Están preciosamente glaseadas con flores cuidadosamente coloreadas. El glaseado sólo puede ser obra de Ani. **

― **Qué visión más bienvenida. Sabes, es gracioso con qué frecuencia la gente se olvida de que los presidentes también tienen que comer. ― Dice encantadoramente el Presidente Palpatin. Bueno, por lo menos parece relajar a mi madre un poco. **

― **¿Puedo servirle algo más? Puedo cocinar algo más sustancial si tiene hambre. ― Ofrece. **

― **No, esto no podría ser más perfecto. Gracias. ― Dice, claramente despidiéndola. Mi madre asiente, me lanza una mirada, y se va. El Presidente Palpatin vierte té para ambos y llena el suyo con crema y azúcar, después se toma su tiempo revolviendo. Presiento que ya ha dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y que está esperando a que yo responda. **

― **No pretendía empezar ningún levantamiento. ― Le digo. **

― **Te creo. No importa. Tu estilista resultó ser profético en su elección de Neberrie , la chica que estaba en llamas, has proporcionado la chispa que, de quedar desatendida, puede aumentar hacia un infierno que destruya Panem. **

― **¿Por qué no me mata ahora? ― Suelto de repente. **

― **¿Públicamente? ― Pregunta. ― Eso sólo añadiría fuel a las llamas. **

― **Arregle un accidente, entonces. **

― **¿Quién se lo creería? No tú, si estuvieras mirando. **

― **Entonces sólo dígame lo que quiere que haga. Lo haré. **

― **Si sólo fuera tan sencillo. ― Coge una de las galletas floreadas y la examina. ― Encantador. ¿Las hizo tu madre? **

― **Ani. ― Y por primera vez, encuentro que no puedo sostenerle la mirada. Me inclino para coger mi té pero lo vuelvo a bajar cuando oigo a la taza tintinear contra el platillo. Para cubrirlo, cojo rápidamente una galleta. **

―**Anakin. ¿Cómo está el amor de tu vida? **

― **Bien. **

― **¿En qué punto se dio cuenta del grado exacto de tu indiferencia? ― Pregunta, mojando su galleta en el té. **

― **No soy indiferente. **

― **Pero tal vez no tan encantada con el joven como le hiciste creer al país. **

― **¿Quién dice que no lo estoy?**

― **Yo. ― Dice el presidente. ― Y no estaría aquí si fuera el único que tuviera dudas. ¿Cómo está el guapo primo? **

― **No lo sé . . . Yo no . . . ― Mi repulsión ante esta conversación, ante el discutir mis ,sentimientos sobre dos de las personas que más me importan con el Presidente me ahoga. **

― **Habla, señorita Neberrie. A él puedo matarlo fácilmente si no llegamos a una feliz resolución. ― Dice. ― No le estás haciendo ningún favor desapareciendo en el bosque con él cada domingo. **

**Si sabe esto, ¿qué más sabe? ¿Y cómo lo sabe? Mucha gente podría decirle que Palo y yo nos pasamos los domingos cazando. ¿No aparecemos al final de todos ellos cargados de caza? **

**¿No lo hemos hecho durante años? La verdadera cuestión es qué cree él que sucede en el bosque más allá del Distrito 12. Seguro que no nos han estado rastreando allí. ¿O sí? ¿Nos podrían haber seguido? Eso parece imposible. Por lo menos por una persona. ¿Cámaras? Eso nunca se me pasó por la cabeza hasta este momento. El bosque siempre ha sido nuestro lugar seguro, nuestro lugar más allá del alcance del Capitolio, donde somos libres de decir lo que sentimos, ser quienes somos. Por lo menos antes de los Juegos. Si nos han estado observando desde entonces, ¿qué es lo que han visto? A dos personas cazando, diciendo cosas traidoras contra Coruscant, sí. Pero no a dos personas enamoradas, que es lo que parece ser la implicación del Presidente Palpatin. En ese sentido estamos seguros. A no ser . . . a no ser . . . **

**Sólo sucedió una vez. Fue rápido e inesperado, pero sucedió. **

**Después de que Ani y yo llegáramos a casa de los Juegos, pasaron varios meses antes de que viera a Palo a solas. Primero estaban las celebraciones obligatorias. Un banquete para los vencedores al que tan sólo estaba invitada la gente de más categoría. Un festivo para todo el distrito con comida gratis y entretenimientos traídos desde Coruscant. El Día del Paquete, el primero de doce, durante el cual se le entregaban paquetes de comida a cada persona del distrito. Ese fue mi favorito. Ver a todos esos niños hambrientos en la Veta corriendo por allí, agitando latas de salsa de manzana, latas de carne, incluso golosinas. En casa, demasiado grandes como para llevarlas manualmente, estarían sacos de grano, latas de aceite. Saber que una vez al mes durante un año todos recibirían otro paquete. Esa fue una de las pocas veces en que me sentí bien de verdad por ganar los Juegos. **

**Así que entre las ceremonias y los eventos y los periodistas documentando cada movimiento mío mientras presidía y agradecía y besaba a Anakin, no teníamos privacidad en absoluto. Después de unas cuantas semanas, las cosas se calmaron por fin. Los cámaras y los periodistas hicieron las maletas y se fueron a casa. Anakin y yo asumimos una relación formal a la que habíamos mantenido desde la arena. Mi familia se asentó en la casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores. La vida diaria del Distrito 12―trabajadores a las minas, niños al colegio―recuperó su ritmo normal. Esperé hasta que pensé que de verdad ya no había moros en la costa, y entonces un domingo, se lo había dicho a Anakin y el acepto, me levanté horas antes del amanecer y salí hacia el bosque. **

**El tiempo aún estaba lo bastante cálido como para que no necesitara chaqueta. Empaqueté una bolsa llena de comidas especiales, pollo frío y queso y pan de panadería y naranjas. En mi antigua casa me puse mis botas de caza. Como siempre, la verja no estaba cargada y era fácil deslizarse hacia el bosque y recuperar mi arco y mis flechas. Fui a nuestro sitio, el de Palo y mío, donde habíamos compartido el desayuno la mañana de la cosecha que me envió a los Juegos. **

**Esperé por lo menos dos horas. Había empezado a pensar que él había renunciado a mí en las semanas que habían pasado. O que ya no le importaba. Que me odiaba, incluso. Y la idea de perderlo para siempre, a mi mejor amigo, la única persona a la que le había confiado nunca mis secretos, era tan dolorosa que no pude soportarla. No por encima de todo lo que había pasado. Podía sentir mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas y un nudo empezando a formarse en mi garganta de la forma en que hace cuando me pongo triste. **

**Entonces alcé la vista y allí estaba él, a tres metros de distancia, simplemente mirándome. Sin pensar siquiera, me levanté de un salto y lo rodeé con los brazos, haciendo un sonido raro que combinaba risa, ahogo y llanto. Él me sostenía con tanta fuerza que no podía verle la cara, pero pasó mucho, mucho tiempo antes de que me soltara, y eso fue porque no tenía mucha elección, ya que me había dado un ataque de hipo increíblemente ruidoso y tenía que beber algo. **

**Hicimos lo de siempre ese día. Comimos el desayuno. Cazamos y pescamos y recolectamos. Hablamos de la gente en la ciudad. Pero no sobre nosotros, su nueva vida en las minas, mi tiempo en la arena. Sólo sobre otras cosas. Para cuando estuvimos en el agujero en la verja que está más cerca del Quemador, me parece que creía de verdad que las cosas volverían a ser lo mismo. Que podríamos seguir adelante como siempre. Le había dado a Palo toda la caza para canjear ya que nosotras ahora teníamos muchísima comida. Le dije que no pasaría por el Quemador, incluso aunque tenía muchas ganas de ir allí, porque mi madre y hermana ni siquiera sabían que había ido a cazar y se estarían preguntando dónde estaba. Entonces de pronto, cuando estaba sugiriendo que yo me encargaría de revisar diariamente las trampas, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. **

**No estaba preparada en absoluto. Pensarías que después de todas las horas que había pasado con Palo―viéndole hablar y reír y ponerse ceñudo―sabría todo lo que había que saber sobre sus labios. Pero no me había imaginado qué cálidos se sentirían presionados contra los míos. O cómo esas manos, que podían preparar la más intrincada de las trampas, podían atraparme con la misma facilidad. Creo que hice algún sonido en la parte baja de mi garganta, y recuerdo vagamente mis dedos, cerrados con fuerza, posados contra su pecho. Entonces me soltó y dijo, "Tenía que hacerlo. Por lo menos una vez." Y se fue. **

**A pesar del hecho de que estaba anocheciendo y mi familia y novio estarían preocupados, me senté junto a un árbol al lado de la verja. Intenté decidir cómo me sentía con respecto al beso, lo lamentaba, pero todo lo que recordaba era la presión de los labios de Palo y el perfume a naranjas que aún permanecía en su piel. No tenía sentido compararlo con los muchos besos que había intercambiado con Ani. Al final termine con ir a la casa de Anakin y contarselo. **

**Esa semana me encargué de las trampas y dejé la carne en casa de Deria. Pero no vi a Palo hasta el domingo. Tenía todo este discurso preparado, sobre que tenia un novio y planeaba casarme con Ani, pero al final no lo usé. Palo actuó como si el beso nunca hubiera sucedido. Tal vez estaba esperando que yo dijera algo. O que lo besara yo a él. En vez de ello me limité a fingir también que nunca había sucedido. Pero había sucedido. Palo había hecho añicos una barrera invisible entre nosotros y, con ella, cualquier esperanza que tenía yo de recuperar nuestra antigua amistad sin complicaciones. Sin importar cuánto fingiera, nunca pude mirar a sus labios de exactamente la misma forma. **

**Todo esto cruza mi cabeza en un instante mientras los ojos del Presidente Palpatin se clavan en mí tras la amenaza de matar a Palo. ¡Qué estúpida he sido al creer que Coruscant se limitaría a ignorarme una vez hubiera vuelto a casa! Tal vez no supiera nada de los potenciales levantamientos. Pero sabía que estaban enfadados conmigo. En vez de actuar con la precaución extrema que la situación requería, ¿qué había hecho? Desde el punto de vista del presidente, había establecido una relación con Ani y busque la compañía de Palo ante todo el distrito. Y haciendo eso había dejado claro que estaba, de hecho, burlándome de Coruscant. Ahora había puesto en peligro a Palo y a su familia y a mi familia y también a Ani, por mi despreocupación. **

― **Por favor no le haga daño a Palo. ― Susurro. ― Sólo es mi amigo. Ha sido mi amigo durante años. Eso es todo lo que hay entre nosotros. Además, ahora todo el mundo cree que somos primos. **

― **Sólo estoy interesado en cómo afecta a tu dinámica con Anakin, y en consecuencia afectando al humor en los distritos. **

― **Será lo mismo en el tour. Estoy tan enamorada de él. **

― **Sólo que lo tienes que hacer aún mejor si se van a evitar los levantamientos. Este tour será tu única oportunidad para darle la vuelta a las cosas. **

― **Lo sé. Lo haré. Convenceré a todos en los distritos de que no estaba desafiando a Coruscant, que estoy loca de amor. **

**El Presidente Palpatin se levanta y se limpia los labios hinchados con una servilleta. **

― **Apunta más alto por si acaso te quedas corta. **

― **¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Cómo puedo apuntar más alto? ― Pregunto. **

― **Convénceme a mí. ― Dice. Deja caer la servilleta y recoge su libro. No lo miro mientras se dirige hacia la puerta, así que me sobresalto cuando me susurra en el oído. ― Señora Skywalker **

**Después la puerta se cierra tras él. **

**Bueno tengo un pregunta para todos.**

**Quieren que Anakin y Padme estén casados cuando llegué el momento del vasallaje de los veinticinco? Y que Padme ya este embarazada?**

**Atte **

**Lady Anika Everdeen**


End file.
